


Colorfull kiss

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Male Character, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Colorfull kiss

I don't have much time, in this period, so I only have time to do some exercise with the digital tablet ç.ç but I hope you like it ♥  
And I wish you a happy new year ~ ♥

[](https://imgur.com/bWrPqOY)


End file.
